


王后

by Jiumensixian



Category: originate
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiumensixian/pseuds/Jiumensixian
Summary: 国王迎娶了一位年轻的公主作为王后。
Relationships: Originals/Riz
Kudos: 4





	王后

王后去世了，很快国王陛下就迎娶了新的王后，是一处小国的公主，公主很年轻，比国王小了几十岁。

来的第一天，我就有幸见到了他，他有着与我们白种人不同的焦糖色皮肤，以及一双极大的琥珀色眼睛，闪闪发光，看起来灵动美丽，眉上的两颗痣却又显得风情万种。

挺拔单薄的身材，穿着一身暗红色的袍子，袍子很薄，有时透过光亮，就能看到他身体饱满诱人的曲线。他总是光裸着两只小巧的脚，纤细的脚裸上挂着金色的铃铛，走起路来就发出清脆的“叮当”声。

陛下非常宠爱他，几乎大部分时间都陪他度过，他在陛下身边时，总是用双手环抱住陛下粗壮的胳膊，把柔软的身体依靠在陛下身上，然后微微挑起双眉，以及眉上的两颗痣，微笑着，用那双明亮的鹿眼深情的望向陛下，显得妩媚动人又楚楚可怜，把陛下迷惑的忘乎所以。

虽然这位王后有着倾国的美貌，却没有同样美丽的心灵，甚至可以说有些丑陋。因为从小就生活在皇家娇生惯养，所以他的性格非常骄横跋扈，在国王面前是楚楚可怜，在我们面前就是娇蛮无礼，但国王却喜欢他喜欢的不得了，国王为了讨他的欢心，满足他的各种要求。

王后喜欢安静，想要独处，所以国王为他建造了一座巨大的华丽宫殿，宫殿外种满了绿植鲜花，我就是他宫殿外刚派遣的侍卫，所以我每天才能见到他。

王后因为习惯了光脚，而且陛下也喜欢看他精致的双脚，所以整个皇宫的地面都要打扫的干干净净，不能有一丝的灰尘石子，不能伤到王后。

他经常光着脚在草地上游玩，踮起脚尖迈着轻盈的步伐，伴随着铃响声，乌黑的发丝被微风吹动，脸上带着微笑，像一只惬意的被圈养的猫。

起初因为种种原因，我和所有人一样对新王后并没有什么好感，但因为职责所在，不得不每天见他在陛下身边撒娇。

这天下午，陛下又来看望他的王后，此时他的王后正在宫殿外的草地上欣赏风景。两人见面就拥吻到了一起，黏腻的互诉着自己的思念，半真半假。国王屏退了仆从，却完全忽视了我，就开始急不可待的脱王后的衣服，王后半推半就的躺倒在草地上，国王压在他身上就开始耸动下身。

国王宽厚的身躯完全遮挡住了王后，我只能看到两条光裸细长的腿像蛇一样缠在国王的腰上，脚裸上的铃铛随着动作发出响声，伴随着他假装舒服的呻吟声传入我的耳朵里，这幅淫荡的画面还是使我有了反应。

国王毕竟年老了，没多久就停下了，气喘吁吁的趴在年轻的王后身上。等国王休息过来后就急匆匆的走了，脸颊微红的王后在草地上爬了起来，独自穿好凌乱的衣服回到宫殿。

我还在想着刚才的场景，这短暂淫靡的画面充满了我的大脑，但突然被王后命令的声音打断：“你，跟我进来。”我惊愕的转过头，发现王后只穿着一身单薄的睡衣，领口大敞，胸前满是吻痕，站在台阶上居高临下的看着我，眼神里充满了嫌弃与不屑。

我疑惑跟着他进了他的寝室，关好门后，他直接就躺在了床上，又说了声：“过来。”我差不多明白他要干什么了，国王年老满足不了他，却又挑起了他的性欲，所以决定背着国王与我偷情。

这想法着实震惊了我，一开始我只以为他是骄横，没想到还是这么淫荡。面对他那张美艳的脸庞，我实在无法拒绝这样的要求，但想到如果被发现的后果，我又不敢上前。

他看出了我的疑虑，不耐烦的皱起眉来，说：“他今天晚上不会过来了，放心吧。”我舔了舔嘴唇，心脏“怦怦”的跳，走到床边不知所措的看着他。

他张开双腿，下面什么也没穿，粉色的阴户赤裸裸的展现在我的面前，阴毛被主人刮去了，干净娇嫩的像是属于一个孩子的下体，我咽了咽口水，紧紧的盯着它看，它在我的目光下微微收缩。“舔我。”王后脸颊微红的说。

我俯趴下身体，将头埋进他的双腿间，舔舐他的阴蒂，阴唇。软肉在口中就像贝类海鲜的肉，嫩滑柔软，阴蒂因为充血而挺立，蜜穴里不停的流淌出蜜液，我都吞咽进喉。王后发出绵软的呻吟声，刺激的我的阴茎硬的发疼。

我吸吮着他挺立的阴蒂，他开始用双脚踢我，让我停下，突然，他像触电般全身抽搐，双腿夹住我的头，从蜜穴里喷出潮吹的水，大量的液体灌了我满口。

我忍不住了，此刻我所有的顾虑担忧都忘的一干二净，解开裤子握着硬的发疼的阴茎就插了进去，还陷在高潮中的王后小小的发出了一声惊呼，清醒了过来，开始用双手推我，我压制住他的双手，把他按在床上用力的抽插。

他的蜜穴真是又紧又热，舒服的像是快要把我融化了。他应该是没感受过这么强烈的快感，他脸上现出了惊慌无措的神情，抱着我后背的手紧紧的抓着我的衣服，明亮的双眼变得涣散，溢出了生理泪水，他像一只受了惊吓磨难的小鹿一般，没了白天讨厌的轻浮娇蛮，让我忍不住更想欺负他。

我拉开他的睡衣，抚摸着他挺巧饱满的胸乳，上面有很多吻痕与牙印，我低下头轻轻咬舐他柔软的乳肉，然后像吸奶一样吮吸粉色的乳头。

他发出带有哭腔的呻吟声，这是真正的呻吟，是国王没听过的，他的王后被我操的什么也不知道，只知道浪叫，这种想法使我的虚荣心得到了满足，快感都更加的强烈。

他又一次达到了高潮，他喷出的水把床单湿了一大片，他的穴道不停的抽搐，吸的我要射出来了，我立马拔了出来，射在了他的脸上。

白色的精液从他深邃的眼窝和高挺的鼻梁上流淌下来，纤长的睫毛上沾了星星点点的浊液，他的脸上呈现出了类似懵懂恍惚的表情，楚楚可怜，再加上我的精液，美好而色情，我又硬了。

我们在床上做了好几次，最后床上混乱不堪，他疲惫的几乎要晕过去了，我没有管他，而是自己穿好衣服就赶紧走了，因为到了轮班的时间了。


End file.
